Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-25052132-20140612002126
it seems that people are either re-writing history (hi retcons) or really need to re-watch season 12. i will admit some of zig's recent behavior is a problem, but i think s12 zig DESPERATELY needs to be defended: - after zig and maya first kissed, THE ONLY TIMES he approached her about it was 1. when he told maya he was going to break up with tori of the incident (which was the RIGHT THING to do), and 2. during the battle of the bands when he said the kiss meant something and he was still going to follow through with the breakup. when maya rejected him and said she was staying with cam, ZIG LET IT GO. - i think this is one of the most important points i have to emphasize,' i am sick of people blaming zig for driving cam to suicide'. first of all, even IF zig was out of line in their arguement, the kid should NEVER be blamed for another kid's suicide. i shouldn't have to explain how harmful that line of thinking is. HOWEVER, are people forgetting what even happened with cam and zig??? zig had backed off of maya during that time, but him and maya were on the same team for color wars. zig did NOT hit on her, he did NOT bring up his feeling, he was just kind of there as maya's friend. cam was so jealous (which is not his fault because he was in a delicate mental state) that they were on the same team, hanging out etc that cam physically attacked zig during floor hockey.'' that is the REASON zig was mad at cam and confronted him. ' he told cam maya doesn't see what he sees (unstable, violent behavior) and that he should leave maya's life. obviously the nature of that statement is insensitive and inappropriate, especially considering cam's condition. however, zig did not know what cam was battling and was obviously angry for being phyiscally attacked out of nowhere. zig also felt extreme remorse for saying that to cam after his death. - right after cam's death, '''during filming the zombie movie, maya asked zig out and he turned her down' because he knew it wouldn't be right for a number of reasons. i feel like people forget about this because it seemed to happen in passing, but maya approached zig first romantically after the death. ''' i'm sick of people saying zig has been chasing after maya and manipulating her for years.' he was actually being a good friend when he turned her down and attempted to help her when she got drunk at that party (i.e zombie part 1&2). - zig told maya he would wait until she was ready AFTER she asked him out and he turned her down. '''he didn't say he would wait out of nowhere. she tried to ask him out when he had really liked her for some time now, but he even brought up cam to maya because it didnt seem right. zig has been acting pretty rude and entitled this season, but way too many of you are re-writing and re-framing his character's history to prove some type of point.